


The Fate of Summer Rose

by bethacaciakay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethacaciakay/pseuds/bethacaciakay
Summary: This is my theory/story on the life as well as fate of Summer Rose from RWBY. This is also a passion project I've been working on and going over for almost a year now. Please enjoy my own version of what I believe to be the life of Summer Rose. :)I'm also on Tumblr with the same username.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a passion project that I've been working on and going over for almost a year now. Please enjoy my own version of what I believe to be the life of Summer Rose. :)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr with the same username.

**Chapter 1**

Everything changed drastically for a little girl named Summer Rose when she, along with her parents and older siblings attended a family reunion in Sanus of all things. Everyone had been incredibly happy to see each other in different generations hailing from different parts of the other three continents in the World of Remnant. The one thing that nearly everyone had in common was the gift of silver eyes. On the last night of the reunion when everyone was asleep, a terrible fire broke out. How Summer managed to survive was thanks to her older sister Snow, who broke her out of the cellar window, wrapped her up in a white sheet and instructed her, “Wait for us at the safehouse while we help get everyone else out, alright?” All Summer could do was nod her head and run in the direction Snow pointed toward. Summer had made it to the edge of the clearing when she heard a loud crash, which prompted her to turn around and see what happened. As the fallen house burned, various Grimm began making their way through the ruins and towards nearby villages. Amidst the chaos, Summer saw a pale woman, draped in shadows smiling at the sight set before her, relishing the darkness as much as she could. This caused Summer to react in the only way any child who faced tragedy for the first time could do, and cried out for the family she just lost. As she did, white light filled her vision and made everything fade away.

Days later, Summer woke up wondering what exactly happened, but the memories came back with a fresh wave of grief when she saw the burnt remains of the house. Summer ran around what was left of the house calling out to her parents, her siblings, anyone who would answer her back, really. When her calls were met with silence, Summer fell to her knees and wept for her dead family. After crying for a good while, something bright caught Summer’s silver eyes amidst the mess. After weaving her way in and out of the burnt debris, she found what was left of her father’s molten belt buckle and fastened it to her bedsheet before she remembered the directions to the safe house. After spending all day getting lost repeatedly in the woods until she eventually found the safe house, Summer collapsed on the nearest piece of furniture, debilitated in every sense regarding the drastic turn of events her life had taken. 

Eight years have passed, and Summer had learned a great deal about life and how to survive in the forest as well as how the world beyond the trees and mountains operates. She spent time observing different expeditions that vary from family camping trips to field trips watching and learning how to fight both with and without weapons. After a plethora of practice, Summer learns how to fight with a cache of hunting knives she discovered in the safe house’s armory as well as with a stash of dust she swindled from a broken down merchant’s cart. Over time, the injuries from both practices became fewer and fewer in between, and Summer was able to fight off various predators. When she turned fourteen, Summer decided to test her combat skills out on a swarm of Beowolves, Ursa and Goliaths roaming around the forest. The first two sets of Grimm were easy, but the Goliath horde became much more of a challenge than she anticipated. Before she began to fight, a small group of experienced fighters stepped in and fought them off. Summer watched and waited patiently as they got the job done for her, and when they did, she knocked them out and took whatever food and tradable trinkets they had on them and bundled them in her bed sheet that went with her everywhere. Sometime later, Summer was surprised that she had been followed by two of those fighters, whose team had just graduated from the Vale Huntsman Academy called Beacon.


	2. Chapter 2

Team FRCE (fierce) from Beacon decided to split in order to get as much information as they could about their white-caped raider. Florence Anderson and Richard Shepherd managed to track Summer down to her safe house while Cornelius Skyeward and Elyzah Cygnus investigated in nearby villages to inquire about her. Flo and Rich asked Summer questions about her fighting skills as well as where her family was, and she warily answered the questions as vaguely as she could, and made it a point to keep the Shadow Lady out of the picture. 

Once FRCE regrouped, they decided to take Summer to Vale to get her enrolled in the Huntsman Training academies. They traveled back on foot, mainly due to being short on cash and using what they did have to pay for food and ammo. the team taught Summer what she needed to know about society and how to function in it. Summer learned that there were four Kingdoms in the World of Remnant: Vale, Haven, Atlas and Vacuo. The living beings in those kingdoms included Humans, Grimm, and Faunus, who were people born with animalistic traits. Each kingdom had a Huntsman Academy, which trained those who wanted to learn how to fight the monsters that threaten the lives of those who both do and don’t want to fight. They also took the time to show Summer how she could improve her different fighting techniques. They were also kind enough to inform her that part of her issues involved a state of mind they called, “Escape Mode,” which was when someone forgets their training and does everything they can to escape a situation that makes them feel threatened. When they arrived at Beacon Academy and explained everything that happened to Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Summer went up with them to the Headmaster’s office to meet Ozpin. Summer was wary of Ozpin when he asked her with a kind smile, “Would you care for some hot cocoa and chocolate-chip cookies, Miss Rose?” Summer politely shook her head and asked him, “Why are you doing this for me? What do you really want to do, if you don’t mind me asking?” His smile didn’t falter when he answered back, “I truly want nothing more than what is best for humanity, even when they as a whole don’t know it. More often than not, it’s the quiet moments and decent acts that would be considered meager in present that become remembered in the long run. Now would you care for the cocoa and cookies before they get cold,” which she took less hesitantly this time around. Ozpin then asked Summer what it is that she wants. Summer took a deep breath before she answered, “I don’t want to be alone in the woods anymore. I want to use what skills I have to make sure that no one else is gonna live the life that I did for as long as I can remember and I didn’t realize how much of the world I’ve been missing out on until Team FRCE chased after me and took the time to be with me. Sounds pretty stupid, right?” 

Ozpin shook his head no before he finally asked Summer, “Would you be interested in attending the local Huntsman Training Academies, starting at Signal and, following graduation, Beacon Academy?” Summer asked several questions regarding her tuition payments, to which he answered that if she agreed to attend, she wouldn’t have to worry about her financial situation. Summer asked the Headmaster, “Is it alright if I could have some time to think about your offer, sir?” Ozpin answered, “Take what time you need, Miss Rose. Just do be aware that classes at Signal will resume in the upcoming Fall Semester soon.” After Summer thanked him and left to think everything over on one of the rooftops, FRCE ask Oz why she’s not accepting this rare offer, to which he simply answered back, “Now she never said that, she’s been presented with a new opportunity for her, and this will have a permanent effect on her life no matter what choice she makes. The four of you have already graduated, naturally you already know what lies ahead but Summer doesn’t. Ultimately, the choice is hers and hers alone, and it will be one that she will have to be all right with; and having faith in her being willing to think this through never hurt anyone.” Oz reclined back in his chair as he patiently waited for Summer’s answer. By the time the sun rose again, Summer told Ozpin that she’ll accept his offer. Ozpin smiled and stated, “I’ll look forward to you attending Beacon, Miss Rose.” Summer answered back with a smile of her own, “I look forward to your teaching me, Professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summer’s first day at Signal Academy went about as well as expected. She had found a good rooftop to retreat to when she had a hard time. She met several students and faculty members that she both liked and disliked, and sometimes the feeling was mutual. The one person that stood out the most to Summer was a guy named Taiyang Xiao Long (Tai for short), who had recently moved to Patch with his dad from Vacuo. Even though there were several people who seemed to genuinely enjoy being with and around her overtime, Tai became not only her first friend but also the person she trusted most on a personal level. During their time at Signal, when it was time to pick their partners, they picked each other to no one’s surprise. The two friends were also there for each other when they discovered their respective semblances. Tai’s could summon a tremendous aura sun dragon at will. Summer’s semblance was unclear until she was able to conjure an aura silver dragon on her own. She learned that upon defeating an opponent in combat, she got to choose whether to keep their semblance or not. Tai decided to call it Semblance Clone Storage (SCS for short) until a better name comes to mind later on. 

Everything went well until Summer sparred with several Grimm that caused her to relive that awful night during a time when she wasn’t asleep. As soon as she saw the Shadow Lady and her Grimm horde amidst the flames, Summer cried out and saw white fill her vision all over again. She could only hear different voices, mainly Tai’s, when he inquired about what happened during the match. Summer woke up in the hospital wing hours later and was surprised to find Tai at her bedside after what happened earlier. When she told him as much, Tai asked her, “What caused you to react like that Summer? That is, if you don’t mind talking about it.” Summer took several deep breaths before she told her best friend about her life from the night the Shadow Lady destroyed her family to how Team FRCE found her and brought her to Professor Ozpin and got her enrolled in Signal Academy. Summer concluded her story by offering Tai a way out of their friendship while trying to mask her mess of emotions from telling the truth about her life so far. Tai immediately stood up and pulled Summer in an embrace, and earnestly stated, “It’s only been a few months, but I want you to know that getting to know you has helped me get through my mother’s death as well as help restore my faith in the world we live in. I’ve never met anyone like you, Summer Rose, and I can’t imagine going on with my life without you in it.” Tai’s unexpected speech caused Summer’s heart to race and her face to heat up at the genuineness, and it made her realize that she was crushing on her best friend. So she returned the hug, and if it was more tender than normal, then that was her secret to keep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments/kudos button. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, wanna share your constructivethoughts in the comments below? They'll get chapters published faster.


End file.
